


The Many Stars in the Sky

by sarpndo



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, SPOILER WARNING ANYWAY, Spoilers for Knights of the Eternal Throne, Spoilers for Knights of the Fallen Empire, Spoilers for everything, Spoilers for the Rise of the Emperor Expansion, Will add tags as I update, Ziost (Star Wars), yes i know these have been out forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarpndo/pseuds/sarpndo
Summary: Just a collection of ficlets and reflections as I play Star Wars: The Old Republic. Been playing for a while, but inspiration finally socked me in the jaw so I decided to write.Featuring spoilers from all Class Quests and Expansions. Warned as best I can at the start of each Chapter.
Relationships: Andronikos Revel/Sith Inquisitor (mentioned)
Kudos: 4





	1. Love is Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reflection on my Dark Side Sith Inquisitor's relationship with her companions.  
> Warning: Possessiveness and Discussion of "owning" people - she's really Sith-y about it.

Sith do not love.

Sith own, possess, claim, pursue. But they do not love.

And even if they did... Slaves do not.

Love is weakness

Altearna does not love.

She does not love the ancient creature who defends and serves her while promising to consume her. Khem would laugh at such weakness, then fulfill his promise.

She does not love the fallen Jedi who, despite everything, remains good. Ashara, in her way, understands that attachments are foolish.

She does not love the fierce warrior who worships at her feet and follows in her wake. Perhaps Xalek loves her, in the way a priest loves his goddess.

She does not love the archaeologist - firm and dedicated and loyal. Talos and she share an interest, and he prides himself on professionalism.

And she does not love the pirate, who calls her Sith and steals kisses with a smirk and warms her bed while promising to kill for her. Andronikos is only a man, a mere mortal enraptured by a pretty face.

She married him because he asked. Because he is hers. But she does not love him.

She does not love them, but they are hers. She claims them. Protects them with jealous vengeance, cares for them as one might a treasured possession or pet.

But she does not love them.

Love is weakness.

She is strong. She is Sith.

Sith do not love.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers for the Rise of the Emperor and the end of the Ziost Questline

The planet remains. The stones and the core still hold fast. It still orbits the same silver star. But Ziost is gone.  
  
Lifeless, an empty blank where there should be something. The Force is everywhere - only in the emptiest reaches of dark space, all alone, can you feel nothing but your own heartbeat.  
  
Ziost is the same. Those very attuned to the Dark Side may feel an echo of the man who unmade Ziost, but for the rest, there is nothing.  
  
Even the Force-Blind can feel it. Unease, nausea, a wrongness that goes beyond what your eyes can see, though that is horror enough.  
  
Gone is Ziost. Gone to further the mission of a man greedy for power and forever unsatisfied. Gone with a thousand billion screams. Gone with nothing but dust and Dark whispers to remember.  
  
Ziost is gone and only Fear remains.


	3. No Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mission to the Spire goes FUBAR in her absence. Darth Nox deals with Major Jorgan
> 
> Spoilers for Chapter 12 & 13 of Knights of the Fallen Empire

"Major Jorgan disobeyed a direct order. In the Republic, that would be grounds for a court martial."

Nox glanced at Theron, then looked back at Jorgan. His aura roiled with frustration and grief and shame.

"Leave us," she ordered. When it was just her and the Major, she let her power filter into her voice. Not enough to coerce, simply to encourage. " _Kneel_."

Jorgan's pride warred with his instinct to follow orders, but he knelt.

"Explain yourself."

"Havoc squad doesn't make excuses," he said. "I own my decision, and the consequences."

Her estimation of the man rose. "If this were the Empire, execution would be a reasonable punishment," she said.

Fear and anger rose in his aura, but he said nothing.

"I don't like to waste resources," she continued. "And you are a valuable asset. Learn from this, Major."

Surprise flickered through him, and he glanced up, then stood. "I let my pride get the better of me. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," she said. " _This_ will not happen again."

Major Jorgan saluted. "Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I really hated the options for this quest.  
> I sent Kaliyo to the GEMINI control center, and the Jorgan ignored my direct orders to stay in position and not go after her. Everything went wrong and I chose to 'court-martial' Jorgan.  
> I didn't like the options of "forgive", "exile", or "kill".  
> In my opinion, "forgiveness" has no place in this situation. Not only was my character a Sith, but he disobeyed direct orders leading to an absolute disaster and near-failure (thank you, Kaliyo).  
> Exile is just as bad. It puts the person outside your influence and available to anyone who wants to get to your organization - whether or not the person has a grudge.  
> And death might be the standard Sith option, but my DS Inquisitor often chooses the "merciful/lightside" option because resources are valuable and people tend to like merciful leaders.  
> This isn't forgiveness, this is her showing respect for a valuable resource and enforcing her authority (while maintaining a consistency with the game outcome)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loyalty matters more than anything else. Loyalty to her.  
> More of my Dark Side Inquisitor.
> 
> Spoilers for Voss in KOTET

"I know my son. He will kill you and Vaylin in his path to take back the throne."

Nox barely looked at Valkorion. Senya had made her loyalties clear the moment she fled the battle with Arcann.

"Arcann has to die," she declared.

Senya's face crumpled, then she steeled herself and fled.

Arcann fled the moment they entered the room, nearly killing everyone inside. She had the brief thought that they wouldn't be able to save him, even if she were inclined to do so.

"I cannot save my son, but at least I can kill his father."

"And so, your true loyalties come to light. I should have killed you on Asylum."

Senya was as fierce as a Knight and as strong as an Exarch, but she had slain both, and so Senya fell, a lightsaber through her gut.

She gasped as her life drained away. "Let me speak to Valkorion, one last time."

He greeted Senya gently, kneeling by her dying body, and Nox knew she had been his, once.

"Why?" Senya asked, broken.

"You know why," he said, and vanished from Senya's view.

He had not moved though, and did not even when Nox took his place.

"I am going to kill Arcann," she promised.

Valkorion was almost smug as Senya's face crumpled. "You are truly the daughter he always wanted."


	5. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cipher has enough blood on her hands.

Too many people die for the "Good of the Galaxy", for the "Good of the Mission".

Too much blood was on her hands.

And she was done taking orders from Sith.

The people of Zakuul were no more guilty than anyone else, and their deaths were no more justifiable than the deaths of Imperial citizens.

She let so many die on the word of one woman, for the good of a mission. For her own safety.

More died for her failures.

Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Imperial Agent was incredibly loyal to the Empire. She trusted Imperial Intelligence, she trusted Watcher 2, and on her word, activated the Eradicators.  
> She never quite forgave Watcher 2 for it  
> The whole thing with Chapter 2 shattered her identity - "Good Agents Follow Orders" and so, at the end of everything, she never really trusted anyone, even herself, again.  
> Her goal became saving everyone she could, not matter what, in the hopes that, maybe, the scales might balance out.


End file.
